Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 096
"The Imitation Game", known as "Borrowed Words" in the Japanese version, is the ninety-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on March 13, 2016 and in Australia on November 29, 2016. Nicktoons aired on August 13, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on March 14, 2017. Summary In response to Yuya's declaration that he will Duel Jack and tell the people of New Domino City that Dueling is not a tool for conflict, Jean-Michel Roget slams his fist down on his chair and he seethes that he won't let Yuya and Jack do as they please. He madly vows that he will remind Yuya, Jack and the High Council that he, Jean-Michel Roget is the true wielder of authority in New Domino City. Outside the Duel Palace, nine Sector Security officers are Dueling three Commons Duelists who control "Tatsunoko", "Chaos-End Master" and "Mist Bird Clausolas". The nine "Goyo Catapults" the officers control all fire, destroying "Clausolas" and "Chaos-End Master" and knocking the controller of "Tatsunoko" to the ground. Before a "Goyo Defender" can attack him, Roget orders all Sector Security units in front of the Duel Palace to storm the Duel Palace immediately. Under the control of their chips, the officers immediately turn and carry out Roget's orders; the "Goyo Defender" disintegrating. Roget orders them to arrest those who wish to rebel against him and forcefully run the final match without his authority. A Common with restrained magenta hair exclaims that Sector Security ran back into the Duel Palace and one with a ginger Mohawk orders his fellows to chase them down. The Commons stampede into the Duel Palace, ready to chase the Topsiders and Sector Security out of the Duel Palace. defeat Sector Security with ease.]] Gong attacks "Jutte Lord" with "Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo" and "Susanowo" blows "Jutte Lord" away with the gust of wind from its naiganta. Sylvio declares his Battle Phase and he attacks "Jutte Fighter" with "Abyss Actor - Superstar", which had been targeted by "Abyss Script - Fantasy Magic". "Superstar", garbed in its "Abyss Script - Fantasy Magic", dives from the sky and corkscrews through "Jutte Fighter" before landing on one knee with its arms spread wide. Chojiro attacks "Goyo Defender" with "Flower Cardian Lightshower" and "Lightshower" slashes through "Defender" before sheathing its sword with a small, confident grin. Shay orders "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon" to rend and tear all of their enemies and "Rise Falcon", cloaked in flames, attacks with "Ravaging Rebellion", causing explosions to erupt around the arena. Declan coolly turns and he orders "D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok" to attack "Goyo King" with "The End of Judgment". "Caesar Ragnarok" generates six blue energy circles around a larger seventh and fires the resulting watery blast at "Goyo King", destroying it. Declan turns and he adjusts his glasses as he stands with his fellow Lancers and Chojiro. Roget watches the scene in horror and he asks if this is the power of Declan Akaba, the Professor's son. The Topsiders look at the unconscious bodies of the Sector Security officers in shock as Riley pants heavily while he faces his own opponent, who controls a "Goyo Catapult". Yuya turns from Sam, Frank and Amanda and he tries to go to Riley, but Declan puts a hand on his shoulder to hold him back. Riley looks up at Jack and he remembers when Jack told Riley that he looked forward to seeing Riley battle when he had found his own resolve. Riley gets a determined look on his face and he tunes the image of the now-Level 3 "Goyo Catapult" from "Critical Tuning" with the Level 3 "C/C Critical Eye" and he chants "Burnt-in crushing cannon, harmonize with the power residing in my eye! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Accurate and elaborate gun which pierces all! Level 6! C/C/C Rock Blaster of Battle!" He declares his Battle Phase and attacks "Goyo Catapult", defeating his opponent and bringing a smile to the faces of both Jack and Declan. Riley whispers, "big brother!" happily upon seeing his adoptive brother's smile. The Commons have stopped in the entrance to the Duel Palace and a green-haired Common asks if the Lancers wiped out Sector Security. The magenta-haired Common notes that now there's no-one left to protect the Topsiders and the ginger-haired Common agrees that all the Topsiders here are completely defenseless. The Topsiders cringe in fear, a mother clutching her child and teenagers crying as the Commons declare that the Duel Palace will only be for the Commons starting today, and they state their intent to assault the Tops for looking down on them all this time. The ginger-haired Common orders his fellows forwards. demands for the Commons to not disgrace the Duel Palace with their bloodshed and violence.]] "SILENCE!" Jack's voice roars, and the Commons stop in shock. A giant hologram of the Duel King appears in the Duel Palace and Jack declares that he will not allow the Commons to defile this sacred place for Duelists with their blood and violence. He tells the stadium to listen; he and Yuya Sakaki are about to begin a Duel that will decide the fate of New Domino City. Jack doesn't care who they are; he will not allow them to interfere, and if they value the future of New Domino City, then they should watch this Duel. Roget asks Jack what he is saying; Jack is not the one who will decide the future, Roget is. He bursts out in insane laughter and covers his eyes, relenting and admitting that that's fine. If they want to Duel so much then he'll let them - if either Jack or Yuya manages to live through it that is. Meanwhile Zuzu sits in her cell, staring at her bracelet and whispering Yuya's name. standing by her helicopter.]] Melissa stands by her helicopter, musing that since Jack said that it was a Duel to decide the future of New Domino City, there's no way that anyone wouldn't let him Duel. She thinks that she knows that she would regret not being able to finish commentating this on her own. Now that it's come to this, Melissa will bet her future as a caster on those two. The helicopter lifts off and Melissa muses that the final match of the Friendship Cup is Yuya Sakaki vs. Jack Atlas as she looks at giant holograms of the two. Melissa declares that first up is Yuya Sakaki's entrance as Yuya enters the stadium in a cloud of smoke on his Duel Runner. Frank cheers that they're counting on Yuya. Amanda reminds him that it's for the future of New Domino City and Tarren encourages Yuya to do his best. Sylvio laments that this kind of eats at him; Yuya isn't that much more skilled than Sylvio so why does Yuya get all the good parts? Chojiro notes that people all have their parts, much like cards and he asks Sam if that's right. Sam replies that Jack said so himself. Sylvio irritably asks if that means that his role is to be in the background despite wielding "Superstar". Gong tells Sylvio to be quiet; it's the real star's… no, the King's entrance. demands for Yuya to leave, telling him that he is insulting all his previous opponents.]] A king card rises in the air overlain with the words "King Jack Atlas" and spotlights snap on. Melissa cheers that it's finally time for Jack's entrance. Jack enters the stadium from another cloud of smoke, his Phoenix Whirlwind gliding through the air. The crowd cheers as spotlights track Jack as he lands, spins, and speeds forwards. He points towards the sky in his signature pose, declaring that there is only one king, and that is him. The Topsiders and the Commons both cheer Jack's name and Melissa states that it's as expected of the pride of New Domino City; the Duel King Jack Atlas. Just by making his appearance in the Duel Palace he's captured the hearts of his audience. After calmly dealing with Sergey's passion and excitement, she wonders what kind of entertainment Jack is going to show them in this finals match. Jack stops beside Yuya and Yuya cheekily asks if Jack isn't going to say how many turns he'll beat him in this time. Jack is furious at the accusation and he asks angrily if Yuya is mocking him. Yuya is quite surprised and Jack adds that Yuya isn't just insulting him, but all the Duelists he's defeated to get here. He declares that Yuya has no right to Duel him and orders him to leave at once. Yuya grits his teeth and he retorts that he isn't going anywhere. He's here carrying the feelings of Shinji, Crow, and everyone who has lost to him in this tournament. Shinji and Crow look up from their face-off, with their Duel Disks still activated, and Crow whispers Yuya's name. Yuya states that he's not just carrying their feelings, as Sora and Moon Shadow dash through the streets, but he's also carrying the feelings of all the friends that helped him to get this far, and he is going to battle Jack. Jack looks away and he states that the true King must always carry the feeling of those who were defeated with him. He tells Yuya to stand proud and be a man who is fitting to challenge the King. Melissa notes that in the history of the tournament, they've never had such a ridiculous situation as this, but that's why she thinks there is a meaning to this battle. After all, this is the Friendship Cup; a tournament that is here to make New Domino City one and everyone friends. Melissa admits in embarrassment that here she is trying to say something cool and she comments that don't the crowd all want to see this? A heated match between Jack Atlas and Yuya Sakaki, who has fought his way back up from his defeat in the exhibition match. So with that she get's the show started and declares the activation of the Action Field, "Crossover Acceleration". The purple light spreads over New Domino City and the Duel Runners declare "Duel Mode: On. Autopilot: Standby". Everyone watches and Zuzu prays as Melissa declares "Turbo Duel…Acceleration!" and the holographic counter reaches zero. Jack and Yuya start with a declaration of "Duel!" Summons the same monsters during his first duel with Yuya.]] Jack and Yuya race out of the Duel Palace; Jack leading the way. Jack declares that he'll be taking the first turn and he Summons "Red Sprinter". He activates its effect since he controls no other monsters, Special Summoning a Level 3 or lower Tuner monster from his hand, and he Special Summons "Red Resonator". He tunes the Level 4 "Red Sprinter" with the Level 2 "Red Resonator" and he chants "The crimson souls shall become one! All shall tremble before the king's might! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Red Wyvern!" Melissa cheers that Jack got the first turn and following that he Summoned two monsters and performed a Synchro Summon. Then she realizes that Jack Summoned the same monsters that he used in the exhibition match, and Yuya thinks that there's no mistaking that Jack is asking Yuya how much he has grown since that match. Jack Sets two cards face-down, ending his turn. He tells Yuya to come and Jack will judge his Dueling. Yuya replies that he will; he'll show Jack that he can make him and everyone else smile with the Dueling Yuya believes in; the Dueltaining that he inherited from his father. Jack looks back to the front and he mutters, "Inherited, huh?" and scoffs. Moon opens a security door using a keycard taken from a defeated officer and he and Sora sprint through. Melissa describes the current state of the Grand Final of the Friendship Cup; after taking the first turn Jack has repeated the same play as their exhibition match, as if he were taunting Yuya. She wonders how Yuya will respond. Yuya hears cries and sees an explosion and he thinks that he promised Zuzu that he would bring back the smiles of the people of New Domino City with his Dueltaining. He declares his turn and draws, then he uses the Scale 1 "Performapal Gumgumouton" and the Scale 5 "Performapal Bubblebowwow" to Set the Pendulum Scale, allowing him to simultaneously Summon Level 2 to 4 monsters. He chants, "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, Timebreaker Magician!" Then since his opponent controls a Special Summoned monster, Yuya Special Summons "Performapal Radish Horse" from his hand. Tanner points out that Yuya could have Summoned as many monsters as he wanted with a Pendulum Summon and he wonders why Yuya went out of his way to Summon "Radish Horse" the way he did. Amanda and Frank have no idea, but then they see the ATK of "Timebreaker" double to 2800 as crests materialize around its sword. Yuya explains that when "TImebreaker Magician" is Pendulum Summoned from his hand by itself its ATK is doubled. Gong realizes that Yuya intentionally Summoned his monsters that way in order to use the effect of "Timebreaker" and Chojiro congratulates him while Sylvio claims that he would have done the same. Yuya looks at his hand, which contains "Xiangke Magician" and "Smile World" and he thinks of his mother and father, vowing to always remember to smile. He'll make sure to engrave the feeling into his body. activates "Smile World".]] With that Yuya spreads his arms wide and he calls, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" He tells everyone to pay close attention and picks up a card, explaining that it is "Smile World" and that he will bring smiles to everyone in New Domino City using his Dueltaining and this card. Jack just glances back without a word. Yuya declares that without further delay he is activating the Spell Card "Smile World". Colorful smiling symbols radiate from the card as Yuya explains that it will increase the ATK of all monsters by 100 for each monster on the field. Melissa is surprised that all monsters will gain ATK, since that means that the ATK of Jack's "Red Wyvern" will also increase. Chojiro wonders why Yuya is playing the card despite his desire to bring smiles to people and Gong asks if Yuya is trying to frustrate his opponent. Sylvio asks what Yuya is thinking; if he were in Yuya's position he would never do this. Yuya explains that he and Jack control a total of three monsters, so their monsters will all gain 300 ATK. "Red Wyvern" rises to 2700 ATK, "Timebreaker Magician" to 3100 and "Radish Horse" to 800. Then he activates the effect of "Radish Horse" since it was Special Summoned, allowing him to lower the ATK of a Special Summoned monster his opponent control with 2500 or more ATK by the ATK of "Radish Horse". "Radish Horse" shoots the radish from its head into the air and it explodes, showering "Red Wyvern" with smoke and lowering its ATK to 1900. Then it can increase the ATK of a monster Yuya controls by the same value. He increases the ATK of "Timebreaker Magician", who mounts "Radish Horse" and rises to 3900 ATK, much to the surprise of the kids. Chojiro notes that this was what Yuya's plan was and Gong comments that it's as expected of Yuya; he had them completely fooled. Sylvio claims that he knew this from the start. Melissa exclaims that the 1400 ATK "Timebreaker Magician" has been powered up all the way to 3900 ATK. Yuya asks Jack how that was and he claims that this is his Dueling now. He'll show the power of his father's "Smile World" and the power of Dueltaining and he declares his Battle Phase, attacking "Red Wyvern" with "Timebreaker Magician". "Radish Horse" gallops forward and "Timebreaker" leaps off it to deliver a strike. furiously yells at Yuya, telling him he is too conceited.]] "And that is why I have told you that you're too conceited!" Jack roars furiously as he turns to face Yuya. Yuya gasps in shock and Jack activates a Trap Card, "King's Synchro". When a Synchro Monster is targeted for an attack that attack is negated. A red energy barrier forms and deflects the attack of "Timebreaker". Then Jack is allowed to use that monster and a Tuner monster in his Graveyard as Materials for a Synchro Summon. He tunes the Level 6 "Red Wyvern" with the Level 2 "Red Resonator" and he chants "Howl of the ruler, shake the heavens and the earth! Engrave the power of the one and only supreme ruler into yourself! Synchro Summon! Raging soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Melissa declares that Jack not only negated Yuya's attack but he also Summoned his ace monster. Jack tells Yuya that he hasn't grown at all since he was defeated in their exhibition match. Yuya protests that that can't be, and he looks at his hand and thinks that he only has "Xiangke Magician" in his hand, which he can't do anything with. He ends his turn, and the ATK of his monsters decreases. Frank and Amanda gasp that the ATK of "Timesword Magician" decreased and Melissa explains that the effects of "Radish Horse" and "Smile World" only last until the end of the turn. Yuya laments the ending of his father's card. Jack yells that it's because Yuya is always focusing on that card that he hasn't noticed his own Dueling. Yuya protests that this is his Dueling; the Dueltaining that he inherited from his father- "Quit speaking with words you've only borrowed from others!" Jack orders. If Yuya wants to speak to him, then speak to him with his own words in his Duel. Yuya whispers, "My own words…" pursue Jack.]] Roget laughs as he comments that it's too bad but this is the end for Yuya and Jack; they shall all fall down the path of destruction. Melissa notices something on the course; five Duel Chasers, each controlling three "Goyo Emperors". Jack scowls and he ramps up the side of the track and flips over the Duel Chasers, who turn and pursue him. Yuya's Duel Runner declares "Battle Royal Mode: Joining" and Melissa asks in shock if the Duel Chasers are joining in. Jack looks back and he thinks, "Roget, huh?" He denounces Roget for pulling such petty trick in front of the King. Roget vows that he will never give in; no matter the means all those who defy him will meet their end. He orders the five-man squad of Duel Chasers to get them. One of the Duel Chasers attacks "Radish Horse" with a "Goyo Emperor", who breathes a jet of fire at "Radish Horse". Yuya gasps, but then he accelerates forwards and snatches up an Action Card; the Action Spell "Evasion", which negates the attack. "Radish Horse" dodges, but the Duel Chaser just attacks with his second "Goyo Emperor". But Jack activates another Trap Card, "Red Connection"; since an attack was negated while he controls a "Red" monster he can end the Battle Phase and lower the ATK of all monsters his opponent controls by 500. "Radish Horse" falls to zero ATK and "Timebreaker Magician" falls to 2300 ATK, while the ATK of all the "Goyo Emperors" falls to 2800. He angrily states that Yuya is a nothing more than a second-rate Duelist for constantly chasing after his father in his dreams. " prepares to use its "Absolute Powerflame" effect to destroy all the other players monsters.]] Jack declares his turn and he draws a card, and he comments that it looks like he expected too much out of Yuya from this Duel. He has no reason to exchange words with a Yuya Sakaki who is determined to merely imitate his father, nor will he speak to Roget who is steeped in his own selfishness. All those who do not understand the true principles of Dueling will be erased from Jack's sight. He activates the effect of "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend"; once per turn he can destroy all other Special Summoned monsters with equal or less ATK than "Red Dragon". "Red Dragon" concentrates flames around its right arm and uses its "Absolute Powerflame" effect, smashing its fist into the track and causing a giant wave of fire to consume the other monsters, causing the Duel Chasers to gasp in shock. Yuya gasps as the fire races towards him. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Jack Atlas At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover Acceleration" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Jack Jack Normal Summons "Red Sprinter" (1700/1200). As there are no other monsters on the field, Jack activates its effect, letting him Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Tuner monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Red Resonator" (600/200) in Attack Position. Jack tunes the Level 4 "Red Sprinter" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Red Resonator" to Synchro Summon "Red Wyvern" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Jack Sets two cards. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya activates "Performapal Gumgumouton" ( 1) and "Performapal Bubblebowwow" ( 5) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Timebreaker Magician" (1400/0) from his hand in Attack Position. As "Timebreaker Magician" was the only monster that was Pendulum Summoned, Yuya activates its effect, doubling its current ATK (1400 → 2800). He then Special Summons "Performapal Radish Horse" (500/2000) in Attack Position due to its effect. Yuya's hand contains "Xiangke Magician" and "Smile World". Yuya activates "Smile World", increasing the ATK of all monsters on the field by 100 for each monster currently on the field, until the end of the turn. ("Red Wyvern" 2400 → 2700, "Timebreaker" 2800 → 3100, "Radish Horse" 500 → 800). He then activates the effect of "Radish Horse", reducing the ATK of "Red Wyvern" by its own value, and raising that of "Timebreaker" by the same amount. ("Red Wyvern" 2700 → 1900, "Timebreaker" 3100 → 3900). "Timebreaker" attacks "Red Wyvern", but Jack activates his face-down "King's Synchro" as an opponent's monster attacked a Synchro Monster he controls. The attack is negated and Jack can use that Synchro Monster and a Tuner monster in his Graveyard for a Synchro Summon by banishing them. Jack tunes the Level 6 "Red Wyvern" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Red Resonator" to Synchro Summon "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Five Duel Chasers join the Duel at this point, each of them controlling three copies of "Goyo Emperor" (3300/2500 each) in Attack Position. Turn 3: Duel Chaser "Goyo Emperor" attacks "Radish Horse", but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. A second "Goyo Emperor" attacks "Radish Horse", but Jack activates his face-down "Red Connection" as he controls a "Red" monster and an attack was negated during this Battle Phase. The Battle Phase ends and all monsters his opponents control lose 500 ATK (Every "Goyo Emperor" 3300 → 2800, "Radish Horse" 500 → 0, "Timebreaker" 2800 → 2300). Turn 4: Jack Jack activates the effect of "Scarlight", letting him destroy all other Special Summoned monsters on the field with ATK less than or equal to its own and inflict damage to his opponents equal to the number of destroyed monsters times 500. Differences in Adaptation * In the dub, background music from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is being played throughout the Duel between Yuya and Jack. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * This episode was supposed to air on March 6, 2016, but was moved to the following week due to a table tennis tournament running over schedule and into ARC-V's time slot. * The Duel Disk screen from episode 64 was used, so "Speed World Neo" was seen instead of "Crossover Acceleration". In other languages